


Quiet (Or I'll make you)

by Sinwritesfics



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Desk Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-09 20:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1997322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinwritesfics/pseuds/Sinwritesfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brainstorm should know by now not to interrupt a scientist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Quiet (Or I'll make you)

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this lovely bit of art work by xinyiing. Gotta say I'm not even sorry.  
> http://xinyiing.tumblr.com/post/92353680630/so-r-yr-r-ryy

Perceptor tsked as Brainstorm continued to moan. He eased the servo not currently knuckle deep in the tight valve over the back of the light helm.  
Pressing his partners faceplates onto his desk in an effort to muffle the keens as he strokes over a node he just found under his searching digits. 

Brainstorm clenches around the two digits and tries to thrust back. 

"Per...Perceptor...please. I....I can't." 

The microscope former adds another finger. Spreading them to see that lovely soaked valve attempt to clench further around the thick digits. Watching the lubricant begin to slide down those shapely thighs. 

Keens and pleas are ignored as the anterior node is flicked with a thumb before the fingers are spread and eased out. 

"If you can not remain quiet I will cease this now and leave you as you are. Or should I place a silencer over those vocals?" 

Fans roaring and with shaky servos Brainstorms eases up to look over his shoulder, optics large and begging at his current lover. 

"I'll be quiet. I promise." 

"Hmm." Perceptor takes in the form under him and pulls something out of his subspace. Before Brainstorm can see what it is he is grabbed by his hip and throat. Perceptor slapping a device over his vocalizer and thrusting into the slick valve in a single move. 

With the servo still over his throat he can feel the vibrations of the silent scream as he allows his partner to adjust to his thick girth. He waits patently for the other mech to nod and begins to thrust in earnest into the mech practically in his lap. 

"You are simply lovely like this my dear." Brainstorm silently keens and bucks back as he's once again pressed onto the desk. Data pads skittering onto the floor as Perceptor quickens his pace. Both mechs almost racing to hit overload. 

Valve calipers shutter and squeeze the spike that strains them. Effortlessly stroking every node with a scary accuracy. Ceiling node repeatedly rammed and stroked as the valve just drips from the quickly rising charge. 

Perceptor nuzzles the helm and strokes the wires along the hip and throat. "Overload for me." 

The purred orders are all he needs to plunge headlong into overload. Frame crackling with charge and valve calipers working the thick spike to urge the spill of transfluid. 

Perceptor bites an energon line as his partners field almost slams into him and he releases his own crackling transfluid. Triggering a second overload. 

Panting and sated both mechs pull away and Brainstorms gives his partner a pointed look. Crossing his arms. Perceptor realizes the silencer is still in place and clicks it off. Brushing his thumb over the line he had bitten. 

Brainstorm gives a sigh and mutters "I would have stayed quiet you know..." Perceptor chuckles and pulls the mech close. "I know my dear." Brainstorm gives into the cuddles and pulls away. "I should give Wheeljack that datapad he wanted." Perceptor quickly finds it on the floor and hands it over. Brainstorm thanks him and heads back to the door. Promising to make Perceptor pay for that vocalizer later on with a playful wink.

Perceptor can hardly wait.


End file.
